Stars shine in darkness
by fate kills you
Summary: So I am turning this into a full story please read and like and follow, new chapters coming! Rated M for future chapters : Bella meets a certain dark haired Cullen and suddenly something happens with her, Maybe the legends that where told as stories are no legends after all... This is a Bellice story if you don't like it don't read it and ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**Stars shine in darkness**

Rain…

Its all there seem to be in Forks, I suppose I should be used to it be now. The only problem is that now it seems colder without her….

We used to face this cold weather and our dark lives together but she left me, with no trace as to where she had gone or any justifyable reason for why she left. I thought she was happy I sure was, when I met her I had fallen into a deep dark pit of depression after my mother sent me to live with my father who has had little to no input in my life, it was like moving in with a stranger but then she showed up and changed my world. She had turned out to be the stars that lights up the dark sky called my life and turned my hell on earth into my own personal heaven, I remember the first time I ever stared into those big caring eyes of hers, I never knew what I was or what I was capable of until I met her she brought out the best...and the worst in me.

But she left after an amazing couple of months she just left making me doubt that she ever existed but the deep hole in my chest and the horrible dreams I woke up from reminded me that she was real, such a beautiful nightmare

Rain…

Now I'm standing outside of their huge white mansion where we made so many great memories, soaked to the core, feeling so cold every bone in my body has gone numb yet only one name is running through my mind like a tornado through a trailer park.

Alice…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Remember S M owns all the precious characters in this story. Enjoy

**Note**: I did not get feedback at all with this story and I am still very new to writing but I decided to write a second chapter tell me what you guys think.

**Chapter 2**

My name is Isabella Swan, well Bella for short I hate the long dreary name my mother and Charlie picked out for me when I was born I mean Isabella sounds like a 90 year old granny complaining about the fact that she lost her teeth somewhere…

Anyway, I just recently moved to Forks to live with my dad because my mother and her new man decided to hit the road Jack and off with me too, I guess that's what happens when you fall in love. You tend to forget the people that existed in your life before the love of your life showed up. Gah! This place is so depressing like imagine living in a place where the sun is like a mythical creature people claim that it exists but very few have seen it….so basically it's like living in the UK now the only difference is that the United Kingdom is filled with old ruins and beautiful landscapes and cosy towns AND amazing tourist attractions like Big Ben or London itself. Forks has a 2 star diner and one killer movie theatre where you pay a pretty decent amount for a large box of popcorn, I am being harsh you see a few good things about this place is the beautiful woods, The amazing coast and closely knitted community so even though it is small it has a lot to offer it's people.

Enough with my rambling I am currently brushing my teeth as fast as I can because I greatly overslept on my first day of attending Forks High luckily I don't have to prep like most girls my hoodie and faded blue jeans work well and I don't wear make up so that's another thing that saves some time you see I adore girls who wear make up and that can pull off just about any look I on the other hand just never had the interest to learn all of that so I am what you call a tomboy.

After having a quick breakfast I head out into the slight misty weather, I am so glad Charlie got me a truck because I would surely get lost in this weather if I had to walk around and not to mention all the things I would fall over with my clumsiness . The truck starts up with a loud roar, so much for trying to keep a low key, I think as I pull out of the driveway making my way to school luckily I arrive quite early despite my morning rush and I have time to check in at the office and after I get my schedule and a map of the school ground I take a moment to go over the area studying the map to ensure I have some clue of where I am going when I have to go to my different classes.

Just then a baby faced guy with a football jacket walks up to me and smiles at me as he holds out his hand " The name is Newton…Mike Newton and you must be Isabella" I nod as he speaks clearing my throat before taking his hand in mine "uhm…I…It's just Bella" he shakes my hand smiling "just Bella it is then, let me welcome you to Forks High" he says releasing my hand "I will be your personal guide in this mad house and personal body guard if need be, you see I pack a mean punch" he says as he does some weird karate move almost hitting an asian boy with glasses who ducks just in time before he straightens his tie and smiles at me as he nods "Hi I'm Eric and don't mind captain doofus he is harmless I promise" he says jokingly before their banter is interrupted by the school bell and Mike slings his arm around my shoulder making me feel just a tine bit queasy, fuck is that sweat or cheap cologne I smell…Ugh this is going to be a long day I think as he starts pulling me towards what I presume is our first class since he snatched my schedule out of my hand and is now scanning through it.

I am so happy when the bell for lunch goes off because I am simply starving at this moment I am not sure if it's because of the busy day I've been having or maybe the fact that my breakfast was fast and somewhat small because of the mad dash I did. After getting my lunch I head over to the table where my new friends sit all of them are there Mike the so called jock, Angela the bookworm, Eric the geek, Jessica the very jealous bitch who I will fake being friends with just to keep the peace and a number of other people that I don't care to remember so I take a deep breath before sitting down to have my first lunch at this interesting new school and just when I thought things could not get more intense a group of kids walk in and my breath is blown away by what I see..

Models, I think, as my eyes scan over them they HAVE to be models because they are all so fucking beautiful and I mean serious…my thoughts are blown away as a tiny pixie like girl dances her way past the others and my heart is lost on sight, it feels like I have lived a million lives waiting for this one moment every fibre of my being feels this unearthly pull my body suddenly heats up and I feel like I am on fire and in that instant her eyes meet mine and two different worlds collide. Fire meets ice, a lion meets a lamb…Romeo meets his Juliet, Fuck this all sounds so movie like but it feels like my entire being has shifted as if I found my other half, it's like all my life I have been searching for something without realising it and I suddenly found it…I found it in her… the short, black haired beauty who is currently just as frozen as I am as we look at one another.

I don't know what happened but reality kicked back in and the slow motion moment has ended as she smiles at me and dances past as if nothing happened but something in me has snapped or changed, something feels out of order my body is not my own the only thing running through my mind is light and darkness, the darkness is empty and alone but when light enters suddenly the darkness does not seem so bad it feels like home…It feels like safety.

I clear my throat nodding towards the group "who are they" I ask casually and Jessica pipes up "oh they are the Cullens, a weird bunch who I think might be guilty of incest you see they all live together while being like TOGETHER" my heart suddenly sinks, she has someone, I think as Jessica continues " So there is Edward and Jasper they are a couple that is sex hair and the constipated looking guy, then Emmet and Rosalie are together that will be brother bear and Barbie…and last is Alice she is really weird and strangely the only single one, the reason being she doesn't seem to think any of our guys are good enough" and just like that my heart skips a few beats and my ears tune out as Jessica keeps rumbling that's all I wanted to know, and for the rest of the lunch period only one thing keeps running through my mind…

Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The great S M owns anything Twilight related.

**Note:** I just felt that I should put this out here, with this being my first story it is not very original I am taking a lot of things out from the movies and books, my aim is not originality but a different Twilight story one where Alice gets the girl and Bella is not all she seems to be, the same characters are in the story and a lot of the plot is the same but there are twists please don't think I am just copying the original twilight because I promise I am not, read on and find out. ENJOY

**Chapter 3**

What happened next I could never explain to anybody the feeling of power rushed through my entire being and I started sweating while my body heated up to an unimaginable degree I felt something bad was going to happen and instinct told me to run as I was starting to draw attention from all over the cafeteria especially from the Cullens, who are staring at me wide eyed as if they knew something I didn't…I ran…faster then I have ever ran before and with surprising agility for the speed I am going at. Usually I only get two feet before tripping over something or getting out of breath. Through the Cafeteria doors, down the long hallway and out the back of the school. Across both football fields and into the woods only then do I slow my pace until I am finally standing still and breathing hard. _Oh fuck am I having a heart attack? _I think as I clutch my shirt feeling the hard thump of my heart as I collapse onto my knees yelping in pain as my whole body starts cracking as if every bone in my body is breaking and growing, breaking and growing over and over again.

It feels like hours have passed and finally the pain has subsided but it has been replaced with something else like an insane thirst, an insane hunger, an insane craving for…..flesh? I shake the thought out of my head as I stand up immediately realising something is wrong I am much, MUCH taller then I should be then I hold my hands up and my body freezes at what I see. Where my hands once was there are now two very big paw like things with huge claws that looked to be really sharp and looking down at my body I start to shiver I am covered in fur all over and I have two huge paws for feet.

Okay so I am huge and hungry this cannot be good _what the fuck happened…_First that weird vibe with the Cullens, then the heart stopping moment with Alice and now this _what am I?_ "Bella?" the most amazing bell like voice says as I spin around still abit wobbly on my new found legs and there she is standing in front of me now looking a lot shorter then she did in the cafeteria but still as beautiful and the smell coming from her is addictive she smells so good, it feels like my heart has jumped out of my chest and has run straight to her as if all I am and all I will ever be belongs to her now. But I am quickly turned away from my thoughts when a sharp pain shoots through my leg and I see Alice standing there with her hand clutching an injection with a long needle pointing out of one end which I assumed is the pain I had felt and suddenly I become dizzy, after a few staggers I am met with the nice soft ground and just before passing out I see Alice standing over me and a few other shapes join her but I am too out of it to notice who they are then Alice's voice reaches my ears as she speaks "don't worry Bella everything will be explained but first I need you to sleep" and as all my senses start fading I take one deep breath inhaling all of her before my world fades to black.

**Note**: Okay guys don't worry Bella is not like one of the wolves in the movies she is something far worse, something even those wolves fear but all will be explained in the next chapter, feel free to review and I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** S M owns everything Twilight related.

**Note: **And here is another chapter, thank you for the reviews, the follows and the likes I hope you guys enjoy it

**Chapter 4**

I woke up dazed and confused the first thing I noticed was that I was in an unfamiliar room, white walls with a few paintings scattered around and a really big window covering one wall. As my senses started to return I noticed a small figure standing near the large window a sweet smell enters my nose a very familiar smell that is now almost double as strong as it had been before "A…Alice" I say with a very husky voice. As the words leave my lips she turns around and I am shocked at her beauty as if I am looking at her through a new pair of eyes, in an all new way. She smiles at me as she walks over to the bed I am currently on "shhh Bella you are okay " she says sweetly as she rests her cool hand against my forehead and the coldness of it feels amazing against my hot skin the memories start coming back to me as if she broke the trance that I was in. The woods, the transformation, the pain…the urge for blood. I suddenly sit upright my body feeling like it did not belong to me anymore and even though I had no pain anymore I felt confused and almost lost but I had absolutely no idea why, I truly had no idea what was going on with me and I wanted answers if I remember correctly Alice had said she would explain everything and with that thought I looked up at her frowning "you said you will explain so please tell me where I am and what's happening to me"

She nods and takes a deep breath as she calls out "Carlisle!" and just then a very handsome man walks in with a white robe like that of a doctor and he smiles almost reassuringly at me "Relax Bella you are safe here in my house, I promise you are in good hands and I will explain everything to you….oh where are my manners I am Doctor Cullen but you can call me Carlisle tell me how are you feeling? Any pain or urges? You can be honest with me because I am here to help and I can only do that if you are honest with me"

I looked at him and nodded, so this is Alice's father "I have no pain, no urges either I just feel a little loose around the edges I guess" I say being honest with him as he asked hoping he would get to explaining whatever is wrong with me already. With that said he nods walking up to me before wrapping a strap around my arm checking my heart rate and after that he checks my temperature before nodding with presumable satisfaction and he sends Alice out before having a seat next to me and I can't help but feel sad that Alice is no longer in the same room as me it's a very strange and new feeling, to be attached to someone like this without even really knowing them.

Carlisle clears his throat and gets my attention, he smiles the same smile as earlier and it calms me somehow seeing him so relaxed and calm makes me feel more at ease. It looks like he is finding the right words as he stays silent for a little while looking down at his hands and just before I start getting paranoid he starts speaking "Bella in order for you to fully understand what's going on with you I need you to keep an open mind because this world is not all it seems, I will start from the very beginning if you have any questions feel free to stop me and ask I will be happy to explain whatever you do not understand" I nod slowly having a really bad feeling about this, it feels like he is about to tell me something that will turn my whole world upside down…maybe that's just it, maybe that is exactly what was about to happen.

"Bella you are not human, you are something most people only see in nightmares or movies…Those who know about your existence all see you as a threat and many want your species dead. Over the years many of your kind have lost their lives and those hunting you have learned about all your weaknesses and they use them against you, without knowing these secrets they would never be able to kill one of you. You are a werewolf Bella, the kind that cannot control their transformation and slight emotional changes it what sets the fever off which makes you turn and once you have turned for the first time I am afraid things get abit more complicated you see now the werewolf genes have been set free inside you and you cannot stop what you are…Sadly your hunger will grow and soon people will find out about you and by people I mean the hunters. Along with you lives two other species the cold ones and the shape shifters, we are a part of one of those species you see me and my family are all vampires we are the cold ones but we mean no harm to anyone as you can see because we can control our thirst. The shape shifters are like the boys on the reservation I am not sure if you have heard of La Push but there lives a tribe we call the Quilettes and they can transform into a powerful wolf, unlike you they can control their transformation yet none compare to you not us or them you are stronger, bigger, faster and more dangerous then any other being which is why they will kill you if they had to find you. Me and my family come from a long line of bounty hunters who kill your kind for trophies and rewards but we have broken free from their tradition and we have come here to settle down and begin a normal life…Well as normal as vampires can be and when we smelled you we knew we did not mean you any harm and we would have stayed out of your way but something happened that is irreversible, something we cannot ignore because it affects someone special to us. You and Alice had a soul collision, when this happens it means two beings have found their significant other it's a bond stronger then love something that cannot be undone unless death occurs and even then the soul who lost it's other half would never be able to love again. So we had made a decision to take you in and teach you all we know, we can keep you safe and hidden and try to help you with your urges, to try and keep what you are a secret. Bella I have put my whole family at risk for both you and Alice but I believe that werewolves can be good, I have come across one through my existence and I have faith in you because you have a kind soul, one that is not as hellish as the curse put upon you….Bella I hope this is not too much and since you have just been sitting there staring at me I am abit concerned are you alright?"

A werewolf of course I have heard of them I just always thought it was fiction and now reality hit me harder then I thought it would…I am a beast known only as a myth to most people, other myths like vampires and shape shifters exist and above all of that if the wrong person knew about me they would most definitely kill me…this is all too much to take in and need I mention the fact that me and Alice are somehow linked by the hands of fate to stay together or else we might die without one another.

This explains what I felt at lunch, Carlisle mentioned weaknesses maybe I should ask more about that "Carlisle you said these h…hunters use my weaknesses against me, what exactly are my weaknesses?" he smiles as he gets up and I notice that his smell does not make me hungry, maybe werewolves don't like eating vampires then….oh shit they are vampires another reality hit me that my one true love and soul mate is a vampire something that should not exist, what type of mess have I gotten myself into?

"Bella your weaknesses are…." His sentence is cut off short by a loud bang and then a women screaming then my sense of smell is filled with…smoke?...

**Note: **Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, wonder what happened at the end there? Lets find out in the next chapter shall we?


End file.
